The End Is Just The Beginning
by ErinMEC
Summary: This is what I think would have happened straight after the end of the Christmas special... Note to readers: Filled with fluff...
1. Chapter 1

_**The end is just the beginning.**_

_Continued from the end of the Christmas special._

Matthew held Mary at her waist spinning around in the snow, getting lost in her sweet laugh. As he touched her arm he exclaimed

"Good gosh darling, you are absolutely freezing!" Mary finally came back to earth and realised, yes she was quite cold. She supposed she must have gotten lost in all the excitement and forgot about everything but him.

"Here take this." Matthew said, as he draped his jacket around her shoulders. He pulled Mary into a warm hug, shielding her from the night air.

"It's beautiful out here." She murmured, gazing up at the snow.

"You're beautiful." He replied, nuzzling her neck. Both to involved in each other, neither had noticed Carson hiding in the shadows.

Brushing a tear from his cheek, he whispered

"Don't forget to charge him interest milady." Mary glanced up at him and smiled with joy, and Carson felt prouder than he had ever done in this job before.

_One hour later, Mary is sat at her dressing room table with Anna plaiting her hair._

"Milady, forgive me, but you seem rather pre-occupied tonight. Is there something bothering you?" Anna asked, with traces of curiosity seeping through in her voice.

"Oh Anna, quite the contrary." Failing to hide her smile, their eyes met through the mirror.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with that period of time at the ball in which you and Mr Crawley seemed to have vanished from the room would it?" Mary looked guiltily towards her maid, and confirmed with a look that she had been correct.

"Mr Carson has found him a room for the night, the snow was far to heavy for him to walk back to his home."

Anna still wasn't sure she fully understood what Mary was trying to explain so she persisted.

"Lady Mary, are you trying to tell me something here? Now Mr Carlisle has gone, has Matthew said something?" Mary's face was glowing with delight, and Anna could only relate to this look when reminiscing the time in which her and Mr Bates had agreed to marry.

"You know Anna, I always thought if I were ever going to be made this happy I would know. But Matthew defied all the odds and caught me by surprise. Oh I just can't stop smiling." Mary laughed, and when her and Anna's eyes met again, she knew Anna finally understood.

"Oh Milady!" Anna exclaimed. " are you and Mr Matthew going to be married? After all this time?" Her hand flew to her mouth, and tears sprang to her eyes with pleasure for her closest friend. Mary matched Anna's delight and rose from her chair and took hold of Anna's hands.

"Yes, I suppose it has taken quite a while. But all I can say, is this happiness was worth the wait. Matthew and I both knew it was time, he knows everything now, and if anything he loves me more because of it. I know it sounds strange, but I think he really appreciated the fact that there are now no lies between us." She smiled at Anna and pulled her into a hug, thanking her for all she had done.

"So you're not going to New York then?"

"No, I suppose I'd realised that when you said you weren't going to go. If you can brave the storm, then so can I. They only way to beat this is to head it straight on." Anna nodded in agreement and bade Mary goodnight before heading down to the servants quarters. Mary clambered into bed and gazed at the candle to her right, getting lost in the movement of the flame, with nothing but Matthew on her mind.

_Matthews room, around the same time._

Matthew gazed up at the ceiling smiling to himself as he remembered the events of the day that had just passed. Finally saying goodbye to that awful creature of Sir Richard, why Mary had felt she had to marry him was finally known, and Matthew was sure they would never see him again. As he reminisced the servants ball, he reminded himself to ask Mary where she disappeared to when she, Lady Rosamund and Anna had all left the ball. But the memory that was most present in his mind was that of just over an hour ago. The happiest moment of his life, when Mary accepted his proposal and he finally took her in his arms, where she belonged. He could sense that she was thinking about that very memory too, and knew then more than ever that he and Mary should be together forever. His love for her was finally returned and Matthew wanted to go and find her right then, but knew he must hold out until morning. Only 8 hours, he told himself as he turned over and closed his eyes, with nothing but Mary on his mind.

_The next morning, Mary had entered her parents room and was sitting on their bed talking to her Mother._

"Mama I need to tell you something. Last night after you and Papa had retired, myself and Matthew were talking outside. We both agreed it was time, and he proposed." Mary met her mothers eyes and was finding it hard to read her reaction.

"Mary darling, please don't think ill of me, but I am having the strangest sense of déjà vu." She replied finding it hard to believe that the thing her family had wanted for so long was finally happening.

"Oh I know. But I am quite sure that this time it will keep. We both promised to each other that this was it. It was time we lived our lives together." Cora's eyes lit up with delight and she cupped her hands around her eldest daughters face, and saw before her a girl who was ready to marry. "I suppose I best go find him. He stayed last night because of the heavy snow, and I think we should tell Papa together." She bade her mother farewell and exited the bedroom.

As she walked down the staircase she felt butterflies arise in her stomach and realised just how much she needed to see Matthew. She was approaching the Library when she heard his voice behind her.

"Hello." He said, as she turned to face him. He looked at her in a way that made Mary feel complete. Like there was nothing that could harm her. He took her hand in his and raised it to his lips, making Mary feel just a little faint. "Shall we go through?" He asked. Mary nodded in agreement, and she and Matthew entered the library. They looked around to find it empty, and walked to the sofa to take a seat. Matthew's eyes gazed around Mary's face as she blushed with content. Matthews arm snaked around her neck and pulled her close to him. She reacted smoothly and fitted herself to his body. She sniffed the air and noticed it was filled with Matthews manly aroma.

" You look wonderful. As you always do." he complimented her, and Mary was glad he could not see her face. They may well be getting married, but Mary did not want Matthew thinking she was weak. The redness faded away from her cheeks before he tilted her face towards him and brushed his lips against hers. Smiling a little, Mary responded with great enthusiasm and their lips met again.

" This is it, isn't it?" She murmured, brushing her cheek against his.

"If you want it to be." Matthew replied. Who knew what the future would hold? But for now Mary was content with being held by the man she loved, who she was sure loved her back.

_An hour has passed, and the family are all sat together in the drawing room._

"Oh Matthew! What did I tell you? I knew you wouldn't be able to resist my advice for long!" Isobel seemed rather amused by the news of her sons engagement. Matthew bowed his head with embarrassment as Mary looked at him quizzically.

" For once I find myself agreeing with cousin Isobel. Finally you decide to listen to your elders advice do you? Oh the youth of today! Far to defiant for my liking!" Violet lectured. Mary seemed unfazed by this comment as she gazed at her fiancé, while her parents looked on proudly. Edith was the only one who remained subdued.

"Edith, what is the matter?" Violet asked.

"Oh absolutely nothing Granny. Infact, I don't think I have ever been this happy. My elder sister is engaged to be married, and my younger is to have a baby! I feel quite delighted actually! Mary I think it's time we called a truce don't you?" Feeling defeated Edith had finally seen sense to make up with her older sister.

"Oh yes, I agree. Now what's this about Sybil pregnant? What have I missed?" Mary demanded. Feeling a little crestfallen at her thunder being stolen.

"Mary, we completely forgot. With your big news it slipped our minds. Sybil wrote on New Years eve that she and Branson are to have a baby!" Robert explained, smiling graciously at his daughter. Mary's face was unreadable as she rose from her chair and asked to be excused.

"Mary?" Mary's thoughts were interrupted by Matthews voice. She turned to face him, out in the snow again. Matthew was shocked to see tears streaking down her cheeks, and he rushed forward to comfort her.

"Darling, whatever's the matter?" He hushed, gently rocking her from side to side.

" Oh, really it's nothing, it's just that… well…I…"

"Sweetheart you're not making any sense. I don't understand?" Mary pulled away slightly as she replied.

"I suppose I just miss Sybil. With all the excitement of us, and Mr Bates, I completely forgot about her, living in Ireland. I just feel so hopeless here, and now with her being pregnant, what if something happens?" She asked.

" Mary, Branson's got a good head on him. He won't mistreat her! If he did, your Father would do something about it for sure. And if you feel a little sad that your younger sister is married _and_ pregnant, well don't be. Because if I know you, it won't be long before there is a little Crawley running about Downton." Mary looked up at Matthew for confirmation, and with one look at his face, she knew he was serious. Tears just kept on falling, and a smile stretched across her face when she saw Matthew was crying too. Holding each other they waltzed around in the snow laughing and crying just like the night before. Only it wasn't as cold, and they were know excited not for themselves, but for another little person who might be joining them very soon.

_Sitting in the Library Mary and Matthew are discussing wedding plans._

"Oh Matthew I really don't see the point in delaying any longer. I want to marry as soon as possible, a fresh start, just the two of us." Mary looked up at Matthew thinking about what may happen in the next few months.

"Yes, I suppose you're right. How about April?" He asked. His answer came in the form of a kiss, sweet and tender confirming Mary's decision.

"Just think. This time next year we could be not just a married couple, but parents." He speculated, sliding his arm around Mary's neck.

"Yes, but right now I am happy to be with the man I love, who I know will never leave me. My knight in shining armour!" Matthew brushed the hair out of his fiancés face and gently stroked her cheek.

"My darling Mary, you don't need to be rescued. You are perfect just the way you are, and don't let anyone ever tell you any different. The mistakes we have both made are part of us now, and they will be forever." Feeling reassured by this, she smiled and lent on Matthew for support. Speaking no more, they enjoyed a while just being themselves. Cuddled up on the sofa they looked like any ordinary couple, but of course this was true love. A love that will never be defeated no matter what may come their way.

_This is the end of chapter 1, I will continue writing although it may be a while before chapter 2 is uploaded as I have GCSEs coming up in January that I need to be studying for. Hope you enjoyed reading this, and any criticism is welcome, it may help with my English creative writing! _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Dinner time in the servants hall._

"Oh I just love a happy ending! Lady Mary and Mr Crawley are perfect together!" Daisy dreamed, as the servants discussed the events of the previous night.

"Daisy! Stop dillydallying and get on with the cleaning! If you want that promotion you better pull your finger out!" Daisy rushed out of the room at her bosses, demands.

"Goodness me, it seems like Daisy is to be away with the fairies for the next few days! Lord above help me!" Mrs Patmore said to herself, as she began clearing the dinner plates from the table.

"Oh Mr Carson! What is the matter with you? I haven't seen a smile on your face since the first time I saw you, this morning!" Mrs Hughes asked as Mr Carson looked longingly at the staircase.

"Mrs Hughes, I would kindly like you to keep my private feelings away from the dinner table tonight. And as for the rest of you, I would respect it if you restrained yourself from anymore discussion about your employers. I'm sure you wouldn't like it if they were gossiping about you behind your backs." Mr Carson ordered, and immediately silence fell across the room. Only Thomas couldn't stop himself from replying.

"Why not? They do anyway." Mr Carson was about to reply when Mrs Hughes placed a firm hand on his shoulder, glaring at him in a motherly way.

"Mrs Hughes, a word please." Carson asked, obviously not liking being treated as a child.

As they both rose from their seats confused looks were exchanged across the table. Never before had they experienced their bosses speak like that to one another.

As they entered Mr Carson's office neither would look each other in the eye. It was Elsie who broke the silence first.

"Charles, please don't scald me for voicing my opinion. I was just saying what everyone else was thinking. Oh, and before we go any further will you please tell me what it is that is bothering you?" she demanded glaring at Mr Carson until he gave in.

"Oh, alright. I suppose I'm not as good at hiding my true feelings as I would think." Elsie raised her eyebrows in confirmation. "Well I suppose it's a little obvious it is to do with Lady Mary. I have watched her grow up from a little girl into an elegant woman. I have seen her fall and helped her pick herself up again, and now I feel she is slipping away from me. I saw him propose, and all the time I was remembering the young Lady Mary, the cheeky little so and so. The way she looked at me, it's the first time she has ever appeared to me as a grown independent woman, and not a girl." He gushed, before loudly blowing his nose on a handkerchief given to him by Elsie.

"Well it's natural for you to feel like this! You've been like a second father to her ladyship! You agreed yourself you would rather she was with Mr Crawley than Sir Richard. They work well together, completing each other. We have both seen that for ourselves, so lets not dwell on the past, but look to the future! Why, we have a wedding to plan now!" Elsie chuckled, shaking her head at the sight before her. "Now gather yourself up! I think it's about time to return to the table." Charles knew better than to argue and straightened up before exiting the room, leaving Elsie chuckling to herself.

"Men!" She smiled.

_Mary and Matthew have stolen a few moments to themselves outside._

"Mary darling, it seems like I've hardly seen you all day." Matthew noted, as he took his fiancés hand in his own.

"Oh I know! The moment we parted this morning, Mama and Granny insisted on an emergency wedding planning session. Honestly! It's not often I find myself admiring my younger sister, but I do believe Sybil made the right decision by marrying in another country. Far less stress!" She replied, shaking her head at the nightmare of a day she'd had. "I suppose the only thing that got me through was knowing it was all for us!"

By this time they had reached a bench, but not just a bench, the one they liked to call their own.

"It's funny, neither of us said where we were going, yet we both instantly came here." Mary admired, smiling up at Matthew.

"Well the Future Mrs Crawley, would you like to take a seat?" Matthew joked, gesturing to the bench. Mary obliged, and could not stop herself from smiling when Matthew joined her, and reached across her shoulder to hug her. But alas, their happiness was to be interrupted only too soon, by Edith running towards them.

"Mary! Father just received a telegram in the evening post! Sybil's visiting from Ireland! They were taking the ferry this afternoon, and should be here tomorrow morning!" She gasped, looking only at her elder sister.

"Good heavens! About time too! Matthew we best go inside, I dread to think what Father's reaction is to be like, but I think we should both be there to advise him!" Matthew agreed, and got up offering Mary his arm.

"You know I am truly happy for you both." Edith smiled, nodding at them.

"Edith, for the first time in a while, I feel we are truly sisters again. And now myself and Sybil are with partners, don't you think it's about time we found you one?" She laughed, raising her eyebrows at her younger sibling. Shaking her head, Edith turned to make her way back to the house.

"Lead the way Mr Crawley." Mary whispered, resting her head on his shoulder for the walk back to the house.

_The next day, all residents of Downton Abbey are standing outside waiting for the arrival of the youngest Crawley daughter._

"I think Papa is a tad nervous!" Mary murmured to Edith, as they stood side by side by the front door of their home. Edith covered a giggle with a cough upon looking at her Father, whom was looking rather anxious. His forehead was glazed with sweat, as he rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet, with a pained expression on his face. Matthew couldn't help overhearing this comment, and caught Mary's eye before turning back to his mother, who he was currently having a debate with.

"Mother, Mary and I have both agreed, we only want a few people there."

"But why? I want my son to be proud, for people to be able to see just how far this family has come! How is that going to happen when the furthest a guest has travelled has been from the local village?" Shaking his head in disagreement his reply was interrupted by a gasp from Mary.

"Look! Here they come!" She exclaimed, and sure enough approaching was a car carrying two rather tired looking passengers. Carson walked forward and opened the door as soon as it had stopped, revealing a man whom they all recognised.

"I tell you what, it's strange being in the back of a car for once!" Tom Branson joked, as he exited the car. He offered his hand to his wife, who climbed out after him. Mary could see no difference in her younger sister, apart from the swelling bump around her midriff.

"Sybil! She exclaimed rushing forward to greet her. Smiling, Sybil hugged Mary first, then Edith.

"Do come in Sybil! You must be tired after your journey!" Cora invited, as they all followed her back into the house.

A few minutes later they were all sat in the drawing room exchanging news. Tom was looking rather uncomfortable, until Sybil placed a reassuring hand on his knee.

"Mary how are you dear? Where's Sir Richard?" Sybil enquired. To be answered with several dark looks being exchanged. "Well we'll say no more about that shall we?" She said, answering herself.

"Well actually, on the departure of Sir Richard, Myself and Mary both agreed we had been fighting fate for too long, and have agreed to marry." Matthew explained. Sybil Shrieked making everyone in the room jump. Laughing Mary got up and gave her sister a hug.

"I knew you two were more than friends! You were just too stubborn to admit it!" She announced, a sly look on her face. Mary sighed. She'd had just about enough of people saying that.

"If you don't mind, I am going to go for a little walk, just to clear my head." She announced. Matthew rose to accompany her, but Mary shook her head. " No dear, you stay here. Honest I'll be fine, I just need some fresh air." And with a sweet kiss on the lips she departed, leaving Matthew with a slightly confused look on his face.

The truth was, Mary had no intention of venturing out of the house. Instead she walked downstairs to find Anna.

"Ah Anna. If you wouldn't mind, I need some help choosing an outfit for dinner tonight." She asked, when she found her.

"Of course milady. But -" Anna replied, but she was silenced by the look on Mary's face.

Once in the safety of her room, Mary sunk onto her bed. Anna looked quite confused and asked

"Milady is everything alright?"

"Well, yes me and Matthew are absolutely fine, but everyone is being so judgemental all of a sudden. Yes, me an Matthew have been on the edge of this so many times, but they all seem reluctant to believing that this is it. Sybil of all people decides to announce that I'm too stubborn for my own liking, and no one says anything. But every time I say something about someone else I always get a scalding." Instead of interrupting Mary's rant, Anna just stood with an amused look on her face. "Oh not you as well." Mary sighed.

"Milady forgive me, but you seem to be looking far too much into this. Everyone is extremely happy for you both, but we all have our different ways of showing it! You're the oldest, the reason they tell you off for insulting someone is because you are supposed to set an example! It's like me with my younger brothers. Trust me I know exactly how you feel. But instead of thinking about all of this you should be excited about you and Mr Crawley! What does it matter how everyone else views you, if there is one person in the world , who's world you are?"

Taking all this in, Mary couldn't help but see a little sense in what Anna had said.

"Oh Anna, you're right. Thank you." She said, to worn out to say anything else.

"That's alright your ladyship." Anna replied smiling at her friend. Mary got up from her bed and walked to her mirror.

"Oh my, what do I look like?" She said, looking at her reflection. During her rant she had managed to pull out several of her hair clips, making her hair resemble a rather small birds nest.

"Don't worry! Stand still, and we can fix this right away!" Anna said leaping into action.

Just a few minutes later, Lady Mary looked back to normal.

"Thank you Anna. I best be getting back downstairs." She said as she exited her room. But instead of returning to the drawing room, she decided to go for that walk instead. Again, without even noticing, her feet took her to the place she was most familiar with, her and Matthews bench. However when she arrived, Mary found the other owner already occupying it.

"Well well well! Matthew, why aren't you inside entertaining the family?" Mary joked, as she joined him.

"I might just ask you the same question! But after the week we've had, I suggest neither of us answer! Instead I propose we both have a little rest!"

"Oh Matthew! Another proposal!" Mary laughed, as her head found that familiar spot on his shoulder. Closing her eyes she enjoyed a few moments of idleness, smiling at her wonderful partner.

"My dear, are you feeling better now?" Matthew asked, looking a little concerned.

"Of course. Infact, a wise housemaid told me something that I haven't quite been able to get out of my head."

"Oh yes, and what may this be?" Matthew smiled, looking intrigued.

"Well, she told me, what does it matter how everyone else views you, if there is one person in the world, who's world you are?" Mary replied thoughtfully.

"Indeed you are darling, indeed you are." Matthew said, watching Mary carefully. She raised her head to look at him fully, and when their eyes connected, she knew he was not joking.

_Okay, I couldn't resist carrying on! Hope you like it! __J_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Dinner at Downton Abbey._

Everyone seemed quite content at the moment. Violet and Isobel seemed to arguing about one thing or another, but that was to be expected, no amount of good news would stop those two squabbling. Tom and Sybil were chatting loudly with Edith, discussing baby names and Cora and Robert were watching the entire table, one couple in particular. Mary and Matthew seemed to be in their own world, locked in conversation Robert couldn't help but smile at the love he saw before him.

"Matthew, I was hoping to travel into York tomorrow, for a dress fitting. I hope you don't mind." Mary asked politely. Matthew looked slightly amused by this thought, so Mary persisted. "What is it? What is so funny about a dress fitting?"

"Oh nothing darling, just that I was going to tell you I have to be somewhere tomorrow."

"May I ask where?" Mary asked, not liking being kept in the dark.

"Your Grandmother wants me to visit her, apparently she has something urgent to show me. I was a little confused when she asked, but I suppose I should go. Do you agree?" Matthew answered, looking a little mysterious as he said it.

"Granny? What on earth could that be? Yes I suppose you should go, but only if you promise to tell me everything once you return." Mary looked up at her Grandmother, who quickly resumed conversation with Isobel, pretending not to have been listening in, and failing rather epically. "Do you think I should be worried?" Mary pondered, keeping one eye on Violet. Matthew shook his head and placed his hand on hers, giving it a squeeze for reassurance.

_The next day, Violet's home._

"Matthew I must insist, for you to become part of this family you must get a little better at hiding things. You saw Mary last night, she knew that you were hiding something. You almost gave away the surprise we have in store." Violet lectured, although this lecture was not very successful, as Matthews reply was

"Of course, but forgive me, how on earth could I give away a surprise without knowing what it is?" Violet looked extremely unsatisfied with this answer and chose to ignore it instead.

"Anyway the reason I asked you here today was to show you this." She said revealing a small velvet box. She lifted the lid to show a beautiful ring, glistening under the glow of the lamps around. " It's the engagement ring my late husband proposed to me with. I know for a fact Mary will adore it, as whenever she visited when she was younger, she would always try and sneak a look at the box when she thought I was not looking." Violet waited for a reply, but none came her way, so she continued. " Matthew, Mary is my eldest granddaughter. The purpose of what I am about to say is to scare you, so don't be too alarmed. Treat her well. If you ever cause her one ounce of pain you will regret it young fellow. Being a woman of my age, I have made several strong bonds, and if I here of any mistreating I will personally have you ripped apart by wild dogs then left to rot in an unwelcoming dark cave." Matthew looked rather frightened by this elderly woman's promises and took the box with shaking hands. "There's a good boy. Now, would you like some tea?"

"Yes, thank you. I'm sure Mary will love this ring, and I can promise you now, Mary is my world. I will devote every living day to making her happy." Matthew replied. Violet looked rather satisfied with herself, as she rang for her butler to bring more tea, whilst Matthew wiped his brow on his sleeve, thinking Violet was not looking, when of course she was.

_Later that afternoon, the family are gathered in the drawing room._

"Matthew what on earth is the matter? Why are we all here?" Robert demanded, obviously not used to being kept out of the loop.

Looking only at Mary, Matthew replied.

"As you all know, Mary and I are engaged. But what you do not know, is that she refused to answer unless I "Did it Properly" I believe was the phrase she used. So of course I obliged and got down on one knee, and asked for her hand in marriage, and her answer was yes. It was only when your Grandmother pointed out Mary, that in fact, I did not do things properly. Something was missing." As he said this he pulled out the velvet box, got down on one knee and opened the lid. "Mary Crawley, will you do me the honour of, again, agreeing to become my wife?"

"Oh Matthew!" Was all Mary could manage, as he slid the ring onto her fingers. "Granny? Is this the ring?" Violet nodded, and bought a handkerchief to her eyes before saying

"It's this cold weather… It's doing nothing for my sinuses."

"Treat her well Matthew." Robert nodded at his future son in-law.

"Oh don't worry sir. Your Mother has already sworn to have me ripped apart by wild dogs if I ever mistreat her." He confirmed, smiling over Mary's shoulder. Mary pulled away and said

"Granny?" In an indignant tone.

"Mary you are a Crawley, we must all look after each other. Besides if I had not said this he would not have been so sure as to whether to marry you or not. You should be thanking me." Shaking her head and laughing, she kissed Matthew briefly on the lips before gazing down at her hand to admire the ring that now occupied one of her fingers.

_Sorry this chapter is a little shorter, but I hope you enjoy it!_


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTE: May I say, this chapter is filled with a lot of fluff, as it is a valentines special. Also this chapter focuses on Mary and Matthew, but mainly Anna. Please review ****J**

**Mary and Matthew fanship 4**

_A few weeks later_

Mary still couldn't quite get over just how happy she was. As she sat at her dressing table, Anna behind her, she thought back to the dress fitting of the previous day.

"You know Anna, the dress Mama had me try on was one of the most hideous things I have ever seen. She told me it was one her sister had sent over from New York, apparently that style is all the range over there! Well I can safely say I won't be wearing anything as ghastly as that on my wedding day." Mary looked a little surprised at Anna's reaction. A half hearted smile, with sadness tracing the lines of her face. "Anna?" she asked, gently.

"I'm sorry Lady Mary. I don't want to intrude on your happiness…it's just…"

"Nonsense. If something is bothering you Anna, I want to know!" Mary demanded, a concerned look on her face.

"It's Mr Bates. I went to visit him yesterday, he just looks so vulnerable. It gets harder to leave him every time, he told me to get on with my life, and I have tried to do that, but it's so hard when all I can picture is him all alone in his cell. Mr Murray said that these things take time, and I'm trying to be patient, but it's just too hard sometimes." Anna broke down, letting the tears flow down her cheeks. Turning around Mary placed a firm hand on Anna's shoulder.

"Oh Anna, I can't imagine how hard this must be for you. Of course, it's only expected of you to feel this way, you have been separated from him for so long now. I'll have a word with Matthew, if you like, see if I can find out what's going on?" Anna nodded in agreement and smiled graciously at Mary. Focusing back on finishing Lady Mary's hair, she felt less worried than she had done a few moments ago.

_Valentines day_

Mary rolled over in bed, to the smell of sweet roses. She opened her eyes and pulled herself up. To her right, placed on her bedside table was a bunch of blooming roses emitting a sweet aroma. Underneath the vase stood a small wrapped box. She reached out and quickly unwrapped the package, revealing the blue of her favourite jewellery store. Her heart skipped a beat as she opened the lid. Laying on the soft velvet was a silver chain. And on that silver chain was a locket. She undid the clasp holding it together, and saw a miniscule picture of Matthew on one side. But it was the other side that really caught her attention. Written on a small piece of paper in Matthews neat scrawl were the words:

"Constant as the stars above, always know that you are loved." Smiling to herself she placed the chain around her neck, keeping the locket close to her heart.

_In the servants quarters_

Despite it being a day of romance, the majority of the servants seemed to be under a shadow of gloom. Anna had swollen eyes from the tears that had fell during the night, and even Thomas seemed a little subdued. The only two that seemed to be a little happier than usual were Mr Carson and Mrs Hughes. Both had gentle smiles on their faces, and once or twice they shared glances across the table. All the servants had noticed the change between the two, but none had spoken up. Mrs Hughes was of course extremely happy at the moment, but one look at Anna pulled her crashing back to earth. When breakfast was over, she asked Anna into her sitting room.

"Oh Anna." Was all she said, as tears started spilling down the maids cheeks.

"I'm sorry Mrs Hughes. I miss him so much. I can't bare being without him. Lady Mary said she would speak with Matthew, but I haven't heard anything yet." She cried, as Elsie rocked her back and forth on her shoulder.

"Hush Anna. I know it's hard, but more often than not, these things have a way of working themselves out." And Elsie had no idea just how right she had been when saying those words.

_A few hours later in the Library._

"So Mary I don't doubt you have received something from your fiancée have you dear?" The dowager countess stated, a glint in her eye. Glancing at Matthew she replied

"Oh yes, I got a rather lovely bouquet of flowers if you must know." She replied, not wanting to reveal the other more intimate side of her gift. Fortunately Violet understood and thought maybe not to press the subject. Rising from her seat she said "Well, I think I may go and find my daughter in law. I could use some tea and company."

As soon as she had exited, Mary looked at Matthew.

"Darling, thank you so much for the locket. It is beautiful." She gushed, moving to sit on the sofa with her soon to be husband. Matthew took her hands in his, and replied

"But of course, only the best for you my dear. Oh, and thank you for my watch, I wondered if you would take the hints I dropped last week…"

"If you must know, I have had that watch for a good few weeks… I saw it in Rippon last month." She said, looking up at him. "I was talking to Anna this morning. She doesn't seem to be coping at all well. I still can't quite believe what you have managed. I am rather looking forward to later!"

"As am I Mary, as am I." He whispered, placing a sweet kiss on her lips.

_Around 8 o'clock that evening._

"Anna" Mary asked "I was wondering if you could help me with something?"

"Of course Milady." Anna replied, handing Mary her gloves.

"I need to go to the library before dinner, Matthew said he has something to give me, and that he didn't want us to be disturbed. So could you maybe stand outside and sort of, keep guard? I'm a little curious!" Anna just nodded, not really acknowledging the strangeness of the request that had just been made. She followed lady Mary out her door and down the main staircase. "Just wait here Anna." Mary ordered gently.

Entering the Library she saw not only Matthew, but all of the servants and her family. But pride of place went to the man standing in the centre of the room, smiling broadly, anticipating what was about to happen. Nodding slightly, Mary turned around and went to the door. "Anna, Matthew wants a word if that is okay?"

"Of course Mila-" Her sentence was cut short, as she gazed into the room. She gasped and had to steady herself on the doorframe.

"Anna." Mr John Bates exclaimed running forward to embrace his wife.

At this moment, tears were filling almost every eye in the room, even Thomas looked slightly watery. All the inhabitants of Downton Abbey had watching a young woman live without the love of her life for sometime, and had just seen them reunited. Nothing short of a fairytale.

Looking up at her husband Anna wept tears of joy, clinging to him like he was the last man on earth. Mary walked over to Matthew, and clasped his hand.

"I have to say Matthew, the locket is lovely, but nothing will compare to this present. I can't thank you enough." She smiled. Gazing at her future husband, she knew he would make a wonderful, kind, generous Earl, and could not wait for their life as the Earl and Countess of Grantham.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: I have already uploaded this as a separate story, but I figured technically it fitted with this story too! So here's chapter five! Hopefully the updates will become more regular, now I have 6 weeks off, so enjoy! Still very fluffy!**

Staring at her reflection, not really seeing Mary thought deeply of the day ahead. She thought of the weeks to come, the years even, but at the centre of her thoughts stood one man. Matthew Crawley. Behind her sat Violet, Cora, Edith, Sybil, and baby Iris Mary Branson sitting on her mother's lap. Anna gently draped a necklace around her neck and smiled at the beautiful woman stood in front of her. Mary gazed at her hand, a single ring gracing one of her fingers, almost longing for a companion that would be arriving shortly. She looked up again, finally seeing the breathtaking dress she was wearing. A sleek ivory gown clinging to her small waist, lace cover her shoulders, with a slight train laid out behind her. She thought back to the moment she first tried it on.

Having visited almost every bridal centre in Britain, she was starting to give up hope. Mary had tried on countless dresses, but none felt perfect. Wasn't her wedding dress supposed to be perfect? It was getting late, and Mary and her sisters were getting tired. But Cora insisted they visit this small shop, tucked away in Ripon. It had been suggested by none other than Ladies maid Sarah O'Brien. As soon as they entered, Mary felt at ease. It was as if all the stress of the wedding had been lifted, and she felt as if she could drop off at any second. There was a plump old Lady, sat behind the counter, and upon the Ladies entrance she looked each of them up and down. Before any of them had the chance to speak however, she cut in.

"This is the bride I take it?" She said, gesturing to Mary. As she did so, she rose from her stool and began sorting through what seeming like a mountain of lace and Ivory. Mary and her family could do nothing but nod at the oddness of the Woman. A short while later the old lady pulled a dress out of the mountain.

"Aha. Try this." Was all she said. As soon as Mary slid it on, she knew it was right. It just felt warm, and comforting. She turned to look in the mirror and smiled. Whoever this Lady was, she knew what she was doing. She looked to her family, and saw each girl had tears in their eyes. It was then, she knew she had the right dress. It was perfect.

Since then, Mary had been careful not to alter her weight. She never gained nor lost a pound, she wanted to be sure the dress would fit. And by the looks of her family, all in tears again, she seemed to have succeeded in staying the same. Except today she had a bridal glow about her, that would not leave for a few weeks she hoped.

"Mary you look stunning." Her mother gushed, a watery smile upon her face. Sybil nodded in agreement.

"You do Mary. I hope I look as beautiful as you on my wedding day." Edith smiled. Making up for all those arguments and feuds.

"Remember when we were little? We used to play weddings up in the attics? You always used to be the bride, Edith would be the groom and you would drag poor old Carson in to be your Father?" Sybil reminisced. They all chuckled at the image of Carson powerless amongst the power of three imagining girls.

"Milady, it's nearly time." Anna said, as she bought the veil to the mirror. Carefully she slid it into place on top of a small bun. The rest of Mary's hair fell the her shoulders, naturally curled, naturally beautiful.

"Would you mind if I had a moment?" She asked, and everyone rose from their seats. Well everyone except the Dowager Countess. Silently they filed out, and left Mary and her Grandmother alone.

"You've been awfully quiet Granny." Mary observed. She looked at Violet and was surprised to see tears in her eyes. Never in her life had Mary seen her Grandmother cry. "Granny?" Violet looked Mary deep in the eyes, almost searching for something. Mary thought about the previous weeks, completely drowned in wedding plans she hadn't noticed her Grandmothers absence from the chaos, it was only now she did. She sensed there was something Violet wanted to say, so she kept quiet.

"Mary, how old am I?" Violet asked. There was a considerably long silence. "Exactly. Mary I am 91 years old." In my lifetime, I have seen many things. Wars, deaths, and the arrival of an American daughter in-law I never asked for." Mary chuckled. "The point I am trying to make, is that I am old. Despite what you may think, no one, least of all me is invincible. Everyone's time must come. My dear, I have lived a long life. That life is coming to an end."

"Granny I don't understand? I-"

"No Mary let me finish. A few weeks ago, Dr Clarkson paid me a visit. I haven't been feeling myself for a long time. All he confirmed was something I knew a long time ago. I once told the man you are going to marry, that I am a good sailor. That I am. But every sailor has their last voyage, and Mary dear, mine will be very soon. Dr Clarkson told me I have little time left, so I am trying to live every minute of it." Mary was shocked. Her Granny had always been old, but she had lost count of just how old. "But today is about you. You are about the marry the love of your life, so for heavens sake don't let me spoil your day. There's a good girl. Come on, stand up straight! Matthew won't want to marry a girl with bad posture. There we are."

Mary turned to the door, opened it wide and was greeted by her Father, and Carson. Most brides have a Father who walks them down the aisle. Mary was lucky enough to have two. She turned her head, to see her Grandmother standing right behind her, and Mary was sure she gave her the slightest wink. Mary turned back to the front, and began the slow walk down the staircase. Just one short car journey away was the rest of her life, and she could not wait to begin.


	6. Chapter 6

**I am SO sorry! I thought I would have a pretty relaxed summer, but so far it's been quite hectic! Plus the Olympics has kept me entertained… The best part for me is definitely Jessica Ennis's gold! It actually made me cry… Anyway, back to Downton Abbey. I am counting down the days until series three, and I hope I am not the only one anticipating the **_**Trailer. **_**Here is chapter six!**

"I do."

"I do."

Two words. Two words that both have wanted to say for years.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

He cupped her cheeks in his hands, slowly moving his face close to hers. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, their lips met. Tender and sweet, a kiss sealing the promises each had made. Their family applauded, and Mr and Mrs Crawley pulled apart, blushing slightly. Glancing out at their guests, Mary saw many had tears in their eyes. Her mother and Father, Matthew's mother, dear old Carson, her Granny, and her 3 sisters. Edith, Sybil and Anna. No matter what anyone said, Anna had been there for her always, she was not just a sister, but a best friend too. Looking back at her husband, she felt tears falling down her own cheeks. He reached his hand up and brushed them away, chuckling at his wife.

"Shall we Mrs Crawley?" Matthew asked, offering his wife his arm and gesturing down the aisle.

"Of course darling." She replied, graciously accepting and slowly walking past all of her family and friends. Outside the Church, they were greeted by many of the local villagers and Matthew politely opened the door to their carriage for Mary to climb in. He followed her, and once they were settled placed his arm firmly around her shoulders.

"Where too then Darling?" Matthew queried.

"Hmm… to the future." Was her answer, as she glanced behind her seeing everyone waving and cheering. Looking back towards her husband she realised just how happy she was. "I love you."

"And I love you my darling Mary."

A while later, they found themselves back at Downton, surrounded by wedding bliss. Matthew had been ushered away by Robert, apparently going to share a whisky, whilst Mary and her sisters were eagerly chatting and laughing about the days events. After a few minutes, Matthew came back in and walked over to his wife.

"Mrs Crawley, will you do me the honour of dancing with me?" He asked. Mary rose as they walked to the dance floor. The music started, and it seemed like they were floating around the room. An onlooker may have confused them with professionals, the way they effortlessly moved, both in absolute love with the other. As the song came to an end, Robert took Matthews place and began dancing with his eldest daughter.

"You know Papa," She whispered. "Sybil never had this dance. I know for a fact she wanted to dance with you at her wedding. Perhaps you could today?" Robert looked up at the people sat around the room. Sybil was watching them, and there was something in her eyes. Hope. He caught her eye, and winked at her, causing Sybil to laugh out loud.

"You're right Mary." Robert answered, and as the song came to a finish, he walked over to get his youngest daughter. Mary glanced around, and saw that Matthew and Isobel had just gotten up to dance, and Branson and Edith were happily chatting away at a table. There was one person in particular she was looking for, and it took her only a little while longer for her eyes to locate him. She tapped him on the shoulder, and asked,

"Mr Carson, would you do me the honour of this dance?"

"Milady, I thought you would never ask." He replied, guiding her to the dance floor. They danced, talked, laughed, and maybe even cried a little. As the music came to an end, Mary reached up and hugged who she knew as her second father. She pecked him on the cheek, and went to find Matthew.

After another dance, they went for a sit down and chatted to everyone around. At this precise moment, Robert was dancing with Edith, Isobel and Cora were chattering away, and Violet was sat on her own. Mary rose from her seat and went to talk to her Granny.

"Are you Ok Granny?" She asked, concerned.

"Oh I'm fine. You don't need to fuss over me, today has been wonderful. Although I am a little tired." She replied, patting Mary's hand.

"It has been a long day!"

"Mary, for you the night is young my dear!" Violet commented, a slight twinkle in her eye. Mary felt herself blushing, and knew she had gone red, as Violet began to chuckle. This then caused a giggle to escape from Mary's mouth too, and they both laughed at each other. A while later, Violet said quietly

"Mary dear, if you don't mind, I think I will go to bed now. I am feeling rather worn out." She said, elegantly rising from her seat. "You make sure you enjoy yourself tonight my dear."

Mary rose too, and kissed her Granny on the cheek.

" Of course I will. You get some rest! I will see you tomorrow. Oh, and Granny, I feel like I don't say this enough, but… I love you." She squeezed her Granny's hand.

"I love you too Mary. Goodbye." And with this she turned and went upstairs.

"Mary dear, do you think we should perhaps go home now?" Matthew asked, approaching her from behind.

_Home. _To Mary, Downton was the only home she ever knew. But now she had to move on. She smiled.

" Yes, I think we should." After saying goodbye to everyone, they got into a car, to be driven to Crawley house. A short while later, they found themselves upstairs.

Matthew walked slowly towards her, and ran his hands through her hair.

"I love you Mary."

"I love you too." She replied, before reaching up and placing her lips onto his. The kisses grew, getting longer, and before they knew it they found themselves in bed.

A while later, Mary lay sleeping in Matthews arms, and he watched her rise and fall. He had never felt this happy in his life, and slowly his need for sleep overtook his body. His eyes eventually closing and his breathing slowed.

At around 5 o'clock in the morning, they were awoken by a knock at the door.

"What on earth?" Mary mumbled, as Anna entered.

"Milady, Mr Matthew, we need to get to Downton now." She said, a bit panicked.

"Anna, what's going on?" Mary asked, her stomach turning.

"It's the Dowager countess."

**Thank you for reading! The next chapter is probably going to be very sad, warning you now! Please review if you have the time! The feedback really helps, and spurs me on!**


End file.
